


What I Wanted to Tell You

by SassySnowperson



Series: Rise of Skywalker Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Finn saw Rey now, at the edge of the forest, not much more than a shadow herself. Limned in firelight, face to the stars.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Rise of Skywalker Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582255
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	What I Wanted to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosepetalfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/gifts).



> This was written as a part of a ficlet prompt on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)
> 
> The prompt:  
>  _Finn, or Finn/Rey. Is Finn Force Sensitive? Anything about the way he seems to be able to sense Rey and have Feelings about Things.”_

At some point during the celebration, Rey had separated away from the joyful, raucous crowd. Finn saw her now, at the edge of the forest, not much more than a shadow herself. Limned in firelight, face to the stars.

He wandered over. Did he go to her, or was he drawn to her? The great question he would never be able to answer, and really, he didn't care. He had found her. That was enough.

Rey looked from the stars, to his face, and smiled. "Sorry," she said, glancing back at the crowd. "Just got a bit loud. I'm fine, I'll be back soon."

"I know," Finn said, "It got loud for me too. Mind if I keep you company?"

"Not at all." Rey looked back up to the sky. She reached out her hand, grabbed his, and tugged insistently. Finn took an obedient couple of steps towards her until they were shoulder to shoulder, and smiled as Rey leaned over on his shoulder. "At some point," Rey said softly, "I'm going to actually think about everything that happened, and I'm probably going to start screaming. Or something. But for now"—she squeezed his hand—"we won, and the stars are nice." 

"They are," Finn agreed. He swallowed, and the secret he had never intended to keep this long insisted that it was really time it be told. "So, before you start screaming, I figure there's something I should tell you …" Finn paused, trying to figure out how to put into words the knowledge that had changed his life. 

"While I was down there," Rey said in a rush, trampling over Finn's careful thought. "There was a moment when every Jedi that ever was spoke into my mind. I was one with the Force, a part of it and it was a part of me."

Finn blinked, trying to keep up with the conversation. "That seems…overwhelming?" he offered.

Rey gave him a crooked smile. "Not as bad as it sounds. But. Every Jedi. Not, um, just the dead ones." Rey leaned over jostling him with her shoulder. "You could have just told me."

"Oh!" Finn said, blinking. "I didn't know—oh, no, you're not still…?"

"No, no, one time thing. I think. It was…a fairly unique situation." Rey turned to press her forehead against his bicep, and Finn hoped his presence served as some sort of shelter for whatever was haunting her. Rey sighed and some of the tension in her shoulders relaxed, and she asked, "How long have you known?"

"Not that long," Finn said, looking over at the top of her hair with affection. On an impulse, he brushed a kiss against the crown of her head. "It's probably been a part of me my whole life. I think its what lead me to defect. But I didn't really understand until recently."

Rey looked back up, and the way her eyes glittered in the shadows of the forest captivated him. "I know what that's like," she said softly.

Finn carefully brought one hand up to her cheek, uncertain of his welcome, but also certain that he couldn't do anything else. "Rey," he said, his voice hitching as it fought coming out. "What if…that wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you?"

Rey smiled, tightened her hand in his, and kissed him.


End file.
